U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,604 describes a brassiere front closure which is easily manipulated by inserting a bar of a male member into a trough of a female member when the members are oriented orthogonally, and rotating the members to a coplanar position to lock the closure. The improved closure disclosed herein includes novel features which permit easier alignment of the members for simplified manipulation. The novel structure enables an extremely thin closure for improved comfort and visual appearance. In addition, a single female closure member accepts various sizes of male closure member, enabling a garment system with readily detachable and interchangeable components.